Thinking of You
by dracoluv
Summary: Every magical person, upon their seventeenth birthday, is given a mark like a tattoo upon their skin, which shows them the thoughts of their soulmate. Hermione learns who her soulmate is, but what will she do about it?


Everyone in the wizarding world waited anxiously for their seventeenth birthday for a multitude of reasons. First of all, it meant that you could consume alcohol in public. Secondly, the trace, which tracks a wizards' moves and spells, was removed. The last meaning that the wizard could now apparate legally, opening the world to them. Finally, and maybe most importantly, they received their soul marks that day.

Hermione Granger had read everything there was to read on the subject, of course. In her mind, she had hypothesized who her soulmate was, however, she did not want to accept that. After all, things were already complicated enough in her small circle of friends. She just wanted a peaceful year, and telling by Harry's bouts with Draco already, she wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

On the eve of September eighteenth, Hermione stood in her bathroom, wearing nothing, waiting for midnight to strike so she could find her soulmark immediately. Whatever it was, wherever it was, she was determined to study it as much as she could and decipher her soulmate before the night was through-assuming she knew them already, that is. Soon enough, she watched her cast Tempus charm strike midnight and she watched herself in the mirror. It took her a moment, but she soon found her mark, an ever changing series of words just above her knee on the right side. Once it was discovered, she put her pajama shorts and top on and sat down on the tile floor, ready with a quill and parchment to take notes.

 _Maybe if I can prove myself on the team, I'll be able to win her attention._

'Interesting. Team, so probably Quidditch. That narrows down the field.'

 _We only have two more practices before the game this Saturday. God I hope I do okay._

'The game this Saturday? Who was playing? Oh, right, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Okay, that's just fourteen people, then. So now I need to narrow it down a bit further.'

 _She'll be coming to practices. Harry said she said so. I hope she sees me play well. I've been working really hard on my blocks. After that close call with McClaggen in tryouts, I can't let her see me miss._

Hermione's chest tightened. 'Harry said so...someone who's friends with Harry. And who faced Cormac in tryouts...but the only other Keeper at tryouts was...Ron.'

When she had decided, staring at countless more thoughts about self-doubt and need to prove oneself over his "Bloody Little Sister" and his "gawdy equipment from mum", that there was no doubt as to whom the words belonged to, Hermione settled down for the night, determined to pass over whatever conflicts she and Ron may have had in favor of exploring their compatibility.

However, she found it much harder than she thought it would be to approach her friend on the subject. She completely avoided it, actually, and did not let anyone know what she knew. Before she knew it, Ron was making out with Lavender Brown and she was angrily conjuring birds to calm her magic. It wasn't until Ron was literally poisoned by the alcohol and said Hermione in his comatose state that Hermione's magic finally, fully calmed down.

That all changed of course, when he woke up without any memory of the event.

Hermione thought, surely, when March first finally rolled around, he'd know and they could be together. She waited up all the night before, determined to convey through her thoughts that it was her. She kept her thoughts focused, careful, she needed him to know.

 _Books. Studying. Books. Studying. Books. Studying._

Ron always said that's all she thought about, so maybe he'd get the hint...but that's when her mind started drifting.

 _He's so cute. Even though he has the emotional range of a teaspoon...he manages to expand mine. Those beautiful blue eyes...the freckles speckled across his pale skin...his whole presence. He was smooth and strong and steadfast...I wish I could be beside him all the time. I want to hold his hand and keep him from danger, but be there when he gets into it anyway. I want to do homework alongside him, even if it always ends with him convincing me to help with his essays…_

And she drifted to sleep with nothing but Ronald Weasley on her mind, plan long forgotten in exchange for a tired girl's fantasy life.

Her thoughts must still have been effective, however, if his actions meant anything. Because when she met Harry and Ron in the common room that morning, Ron immediately kissed her, bringing out a quick "Finally!" then "Alright, enough, you two are getting gross," from their best friend.

Hermione, however, didn't seem to hear Harry, she was all-too-distracted by the feeling of her soul finally piecing together with Ron's, and she was whole.


End file.
